


Da Says

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a domestic Deamus drabble featuring Dean & Seamus as parents to a 6 year old adopted daughter named Darcy.  When Seamus leaves for work, Darcy & Dean miss him terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Says

“And Da says he once saved Hogwarts, and Da says he fought a leprechaun and won, and Da says there might be a pot of gold under the tree in the yard only I’m not to dig it up while you’re home, and Da says once he turned water into Rum and Da says he could ride a broom before he could walk.”

“I see, and what else did your Da say, Darcy,” Dean asks reaching down and pulling the small girl into his arms and settling her on his hip as they descend the stairs into the kitchen. The early morning light is streaming through the curtains, shadowing the kitchen in a halo of summer sun.

“Da says -,” but Dean stops listening as he cracks a few eggs into the pan to get breakfast started. 

Seamus had been gone four days but it already felt like an eternity. Since he’d left, Darcy had recounted every single story Seamus had ever told her.

  
If Dean had thought Seamus leaving for work was hard before it was nothing compared to what it was like now that they had Darcy. 

They’d adopted her from a small muggle orphanage in Ireland just last year. She’d been five then, smart as a wip and desperate for love. The second they’d seen her they’d known she was special. They hadn’t even flinched when the woman in charge of adoptions had called her a  _special case_. Apparently they’d tried to place her in several homes already but each time the adoption fell through because, as the bristly old woman had put it “that Darcy is a bit of strange one, weird things always happening around her and that child always manages to get something o blow up!” Dean could tell right away she thought she was warning them off, but instead Dean had felt Seamus squeezing his hand so tight he thought he might’ve broken a few bones.

“We want her,” Seamus and Dean said at exactly the same time, their chests tight and their hearts full. 

It hadn’t been easy at first; going from single life to parenthood over night. There’d been fights and crying and quite a few things had been broken as they learned just how much trouble a five year old could get into. Especially one whose magic was beginning to show.

But despite the struggles, Darcy had just fit. They hadn’t thought anything was missing before her, but once they had her they couldn’t remember a life without her. She was smart and intense, constantly watching Dean and Seamus as if memorizing them. 

The first few weeks had been rough going. Darcy had woken up every single night terrified and each night before Dean could even put his feet on the floor to stand up, Seamus was already in the other room climbing into her bed and pulling the small girl into his arms. He lulled her to sleep each night with fanciful stories of dragons and wizards and as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Darcy stopped being scared they might leave. 

“Dad I don’t want eggs! Da says if there’s no sugar it’s not worth eating.”

“Yeah well your Da likes to say things that aren’t entirely true,” Dean tells her with a smile.

“Nu uh he doesn’t! Da says he never lies!“ 

Dean bites his cheek to keep from laughing because Darcy looks positively indignant at the suggestion, her cheeks turning red in anger. 

“My mistake, your Da is always right,” Dean says softly, kissing the top of her head as he sneaks a Danish onto her plate.  He knows how much she misses her Da, because he’s missing him just as fiercely.  

“Oh good, because Da says-” and she’s off repeating another million things he’s told her.

Dean just smiles and listens.  He knows Darcy loves him too, but he isn’t blind and he knows that as far as Darcy is concerned Seamus might as well have hung the moon. She trots after him day and night, repeating everything he says and sneaking into their bed at night just to hold his hand.

Dean isn’t jealous though, because as he watches their daughter talk, gesturing wildly with her sandy hair in her eyes and her freckles and her smile almost too big for her face, he knows how she feels. 

He knows exactly what it’s like to look at someone else and feel like the world is brighter and safer and a better place just because they’re in it; because when he looks at Seamus and Darcy he feels it too.


End file.
